


被租借者

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: When Joe Hart is rumoured to be on loan.





	被租借者

**Author's Note:**

> OOC

1.

“你真的……要去都灵？”威尔希尔皱了皱眉头。

哈特笑了笑：“不然还能去哪里？瓜迪奥拉是真的没有考虑过我了。”

“留在英格兰呀！利物浦不是缺门将吗。你恰好可以暴揍老东家出气。”

“事情没有你想的那么简单，”哈特轻轻抚弄矮个子的头发，对方撇了撇嘴。“我和高层算是闹翻了，不然不会这个时候才走。我想还是离他们远一点，大家都冷静一年比较好。”

“哦……那要我的人罩你吗？”矮个子低声说，一副大佬面孔。

“你在罗马的小竹马？”

威尔希尔面无表情地抿了抿唇：“我和他不是你想的那种关系。”

哈特又笑了：“我能想什么关系？和我又有什么关系？我又不是你男朋友。”

 

2.

“你也要去罗马？”哈特皱了皱眉头。

威尔希尔哼了一声。

“你不是一世红白，绝对不会离开阿森纳吗？”

威尔希尔抿紧嘴唇：“你不也说绝对不会离开曼城。”

哈特道：“那是战术原因，他们不再需要我了。你……我不信温格会放弃你，怎么，新来的小哥长得帅，你怕打不上比赛？”

威尔希尔别过脸：“关你屁事。”

哈特挂着他标志性的“关心后辈”的笑容：“他五月就来了，你怎么现在才想走？”

威尔希尔甩开他凑上来的脸，直接跑了。

哈特意味不明的笑容加深了。

 

3.

次日阿森纳官宣威尔希尔租借伯恩茅斯，ccc尼狂敲威尔希尔，但对方拒绝接收您的电话。

哈特没联系威尔希尔，他猜到自己肯定要被拒接。

 

4.

他们再次见面是十一月国家队的时候了，几个月没解冻，没有讲两句话又各回各家。

 

5.

直到媒体们：《卡巴列罗不续约，曼城将在夏窗买新门将》，威尔希尔才给哈特打了一个电话。

“布拉沃这样了，你明年是不是要回来？”语速有点快，哈特臆测其中带点恐慌。

“我夏天的时候不是都告诉你了？我确实和高层闹掰了。”哈特语气还算云淡风轻。“现在的情况越糟，我越没有回去的可能。”

威尔希尔听起来都要哭了，尽管哈特知道这是假象，他肯定还是一脸本大佬不高兴。“那你明年去哪？”

“我不知道啊，”哈特苦笑，“我知道的都和媒体说了，你去翻翻报道就知道。还是你太久没跟我讲话比较想念我，想听我亲口和你说一遍？”

“……”

沉默很久以后，威尔希尔用他标志性的提不起劲语气应对哈特标志性的笑：“那你来不来阿森纳。”

“我没听错吧？你声音大点再说一遍？”哈特愣了愣，“你们买什么人是你能决定的？还是你觉得你家老爷子夺冠要集齐四个门将？”

威尔希尔一开口就后悔了，他觉得自己很对不起好哥们ccc尼，于是反驳：“谁说我要买人？你听错了。”但无论如何不透露到底说了什么。

哈特只好装作都是自己的错，暗爽。

**Author's Note:**

> 沉迷fm等loading瞎写的，编不出来了（。


End file.
